


Ruin Me

by sufianstevens



Series: Frerard Drabbles [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days Era, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Riding, Rough Sex, a lot of dirty talk, also really slutty gerard, really REALLY slutty gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2941949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufianstevens/pseuds/sufianstevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's been acting weird for the past couple days, and Frank doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin Me

“Frank?”

Frank reluctantly looked up from his book at the sound of Gerard’s voice, high-pitched and meek. Gerard had been acting… weird, to say the least, for the past few days and Frank didn’t know the exact cause of it. In fact, he didn’t have any idea of it at all. Gerard would follow Frank around or stare at him, sometimes both. He’d even corner Frank and grip his bicep for a few moments, stroking the inked skin, before running off again. Frank was starting to get a bit creeped out by his behavior, and he wondered why he hadn’t been acting this way before.

Nonetheless, Gerard was his friend, and he was a bit concerned for him. Ray and Mikey had actually gone out a few minutes ago to get groceries and Frank had even suggested he get some melatonin tablets for Gerard, considering the fact that he hadn’t been sleeping very well. Frank would hear tossing and turning in the bunk above him on the tour bus, sometimes a bit of shuffling and squeaking noises—not from the bed, but from Gerard’s mouth. A mattress couldn’t make those types of noises.

“Yes, Gerard?” Frank replied in a sickly sweet voice, setting his book down on the floor next to the couch. Frank would have to be nice to Gerard, since who knows what he’d do if Frank set him off in the delicate state he was in. He turned to Gerard and nearly choked on his own spit.

For one, Gerard wasn’t wearing any pants. Frank couldn’t see any of his… “goods”, but he could tell from the pale curve of his thigh peeking out from beneath his shirt that he was naked on the bottom. Two was that he was wearing a shirt much too large for him, the bottom cutting off mid-thigh and the collar dipping down to expose his collarbone and expanse of his neck. Third? He was shaking. Not majorly enough to consider medically concerning, but in a way that was definitely noticeable.

“I need something from you,” Gerard said, voice eerily hushed, and slowly began to make his way toward the couch, hips swinging in a tantalizing fashion. “I’ve needed it for a while, Frankie.”

Frank swallowed hard, turning toward Gerard and wondering what he was hinting about (though he did have a slight idea). “U-uh, what’s that?”

Gerard didn’t answer. Instead, he suddenly pushed Frank onto his back and straddled his hips, eyes darkening. “You know what I want, Frankie, and I know you want it, too.”

Frank’s breath hitched as Gerard’s hand made its way down his chest and underneath his shirt. Frank moved up into a sitting position, but didn’t make any move to push Gerard off, still skeptical. He shivered, his voice a bit quieter and more uncertain than before as he answered, “No, actually, I _don’t_ know what you want.”

“C’mon, Frankie,” Gerard giggled, biting his lip and rolling his hips, “I’ve been dropping hints all week, and you still haven’t figured it out?”

“No, I haven’t, Gerard. I don’t know how many times I have to sa—“ Frank cut off when Gerard yanked him forward by the collar of his shirt and slammed their lips together. Frank felt Gerard’s teeth nibble on his lower lip and pushed lightly on the red-haired man’s chest. When he pulled back, Frank stared at him with a bewildered look on his face.

“What the everloving fuck are you _doing_ , Gerard?” Frank hissed, eyes darting back and forth, scared that Mikey or Ray was going to burst in and see an extremely amorous Gerard squirming around on his lap like a horny teenager.

Gerard huffed loudly and sat back, crossing his arms.

“Okay, you know what?” Gerard threw his arms up. “I’ve wanted this for _so fucking long,_ Frank, and you know what? I couldn’t fucking wait anymore. I started laying it on _really fucking thick_ this week, hoping you’d _finally_ take a fucking hint, but nope, you didn’t. I’ve been flirting with you since you joined the damn band, and that was like, almost ten fucking years ago. Nine, to be exact, Frank. On this damn tour specifically, I forgot all my fucking sex toys at home. _All_ of them. Every single one. I’ve fucking _fingered_ myself thinking of you like five times on this damn tour so far—and it just fuckin’ started, let me remind you—but y’know what? That’s not fucking enough. So open your damn eyes and notice and _finally_ _take a fucking hint_ that I want your goddamned dick in my ass!”

Frank was stunned into silence, watching a fuming Gerard collect his breath.

“You know what, I’m just gonna go to my bunk and get dressed and forget this shit ever happe—“ Gerard cut off with a loud squeal when Frank grabbed him by the hips and jerked him closer.

“ _Fuck_ , you _idiot,_ you could’ve just goddamn asked me and I would have done it to you,” Frank panted against his neck, sucking on the pale skin and making him squirm. He dug his fingers into Gerard’s hips, and Gerard tilted his head back, mouth opening.

“Fuck, ‘m sorry, I’m stupid,” Gerard breathed, whining when Frank’s fingers brushed against the base of his shaft. “God, I just—I wanted you so fucking bad, Frank, fucking _needed_ you, and you just fucking ignored me like the dense piece of shit you are—“

Frank put his hand over Gerard’s mouth, biting down on his neck. “Shut up. You talk too much.”

Gerard nodded, his eyes big, and spread his legs a bit wider. Frank took his hand away and Gerard kept his mouth closed, save for the occasional moan while Frank kissed and sucked at his neck. He ignored the fact that Frank was most likely making marks, and people were most definitely going to see.

“Fuck, please, more, Frankie, I want—“

“You’re gonna get it, don’t worry, sweetie,” Frank purred, squeezing his thigh, and Gerard nearly melted when Frank called him ‘sweetie’. Frank pulled back to lift his shirt off and undo his belt, tossing both on the floor and returning to the task of ravishing Gerard’s neck. He snuck his hands up the front of Gerard’s shirt, running across his smooth chest, and lifted the other man’s shirt off.

“Take your fucking pants off,” Gerard muttered, struggling with the zipper. Frank chuckled and helped assist Gerard in getting his pants off. His boxers shortly followed, and Frank gripped Gerard’s hips, his cock pressing up against Gerard’s ass.

“Fuck, we don’t have lube. Shit,” Frank cursed, punching the couch.

“I do.” Gerard grinned down at him and proceeded to climb off. “It’s funny—I forgot my goddamn vibrating dildos, but I remembered lube.”

Frank dwelled on the idea of Gerard bouncing up and down on one, or leaning face down on a bed and working the toy in and out of him while he left, and his cock twitched against his stomach. Frank blinked when Gerard returned, grinning when he resumed his position on Frank’s lap.

Gerard put some of the lube onto his fingers and set it to the side for a moment, holding onto Frank’s shoulder. “You’ll need to keep me steady for a moment here, Frankie.”

Frank was about to ask him to clarify before Gerard was sliding a finger inside himself, tipping his head back and moaning. Frank grabbed his hips and held on, making sure he wouldn’t fall, and inhaled loudly when Gerard slid in another finger.

“I-I’m imagining they’re your cock,” Gerard panted, squirming a bit. “God—I know you’re a lot bigger, though. Fuck, you’re gonna feel so good inside me, filling me up.”

Frank bit back a moan when Gerard took his hand away from Frank’s shoulder and wrapped it around his cock, squeezing it in his fist and stroking. Frank bucked up into Gerard’s hand at the same time Gerard slid in a third finger, and Gerard whimpered, eyes cloudy with want.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I need—“ Gerard pulled his fingers out, cutting himself off, and took the lube bottle again. He poured more out and began to stroke Frank’s cock, coating it evenly, making Frank hiss and toss his head back.

Gerard positioned himself and nervously looked down at Frank, biting his lip, and it took all of Frank’s will not to throw Gerard onto the floor, spank him, and fuck him until he passed out. Before Frank could open his mouth to say it was okay for him to do it, Gerard was already sinking down on his cock, engulfing it in his tight heat.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Frank moaned, gripping Gerard’s hips and digging his fingertips in. He drew his lower lip into his mouth and watched as Gerard bottomed out, letting out a strangled moan. Gerard placed a hand on Frank’s shoulder for a few moments to catch his breath, shaking as he did earlier. He bit his lip and leaned back a bit, only rocking and rolling his hips for now, yelping and stilling after a few seconds. Frank—well, Gerard in this instance—seemed to have already found his prostate.

“Fuck, you’re so _big,_ Frankie,” he gasped, shaking, his cock red and leaking against his stomach, “God, a-a lot thicker than I thought, too.”

Not having time even to _consider_ resisting, Frank snapped his hips up, hipbones smacking against Gerard’s ass. Gerard moaned loudly and slowly began to ride him, starting with languid, organized movements, which quickly transformed into choppy, unorganized, desperate downward thrusts. Gerard cried out as Frank began to thrust up to meet him, colliding with his prostate head-on each time.

Suddenly, Gerard stilled. Frank was going to ask him _what_ , what the hell did he do _wrong_ , before Gerard grabbed his wrists and pushed him onto his back, pinning him down and restricting movement.

“This is for ignoring me,” Gerard breathed, continuing to thrust, but in smaller increments. He seemed to be torturing himself more than he was torturing Frank, judging by the desperate, strained look on his face. What he didn’t expect, however, was for Frank to throw his entire body weight against him, knocking him onto his back. Gerard stared up at him, eyes wide, feeling completely exposed and vulnerable.

“Listen, you little whore,” Frank growled, pulling out of Gerard, making Gerard sputter indignantly and try to push back. “You’re going to turn around, get on your hands and knees, and take it like the whiny bitch you are. Is that fucking clear?”

Gerard, surprised by his sudden aggression—also oddly turned on, and what the fuck, because that wasn’t supposed to be so fucking hot, god _damn_ you, Iero—nodded obediently. He pushed Frank off and turned himself around, bracing himself against the couch cushion. Frank pushed in again, a lot rougher than the first time, and resumed fucking into him.

Gerard cried out, his words becoming incoherent slurring, screaming and fucking back onto Frank. Frank grabbed a fistful of Gerard’s hair and yanked, pulling him so Gerard’s back was pressed against Frank’s chest, his head tilted back to exposed his heavily-marked neck. He bit down on his shoulder and gripped his hip, repeatedly and mercilessly slamming into his prostate.

“H-holy _fuck_ , F-Frankie, oh my fucking God, harder, _please_ , Frankie!” Gerard cried desperately, words still slurring, but articulate enough for Frank to hear him. He fucked into him at full force and Frank had reduced to Gerard a sobbing, squirming mess against him, collapsing against the couch, burying his face into the fabric while Frank continued to fuck him. He grabbed the cushions, biting down on the couch and whimpering into it.

“Fuck, use me, Frank! Use me!” Gerard cried, his cock leaking desperately, already so fucking _close,_ maybe even practically there. “I’m g-gonna cum, Frank, f-fuck! D-don’t stop, PLEASE!”

“C’mon, Gerard, cum for me, you’re taking it so well,” Frank purred, his hand pressed against the spot right above the swell of Gerard’s ass, digging his fingernails into Gerard’s lower back. “Do it. Come on.”

Gerard cried out, and he swore he forgot his own fucking _name_ for a few moments, cumming harder than he had in a long, _long_ time, the result of his release sticking to his stomach. With a loud breath, he tried his best to maintain his position, ass sticking up and still pressed back against Frank’s cock, keeping in mind that Frank hadn’t cum at all yet.

“Frankie, please,” he breathed, trembling, “Fill me up.”

With that, Frank came with a groan, releasing inside Gerard. He pulled out and watched his semen run down Gerard’s thigh, chewing on his lower lip. Gerard fell down and rolled over onto his back, sighing in contentment, grabbing his shirt. Before he could put it on, Frank settled between Gerard’s legs and licked the cum off his stomach, making Gerard squeak and look away.

“Stop, ugh, I don’t need to get hard again after that,” he giggled, but made no move to stop him, putting his shirt back on after Frank finished. Frank sat up and grabbed his boxers and shirt, slipping them on and scratching the back of his neck.

“Was I too rough at all?” He asked, leaning against the head of the couch.

“Oh, no, not at all. I liked it. You exceeded my expectations,” Gerard grinned, “which isn’t that easy to do, considering the shit my little fantasies contained.”

“Oh?” Frank smirked and shifted closer. “Tell me more. Maybe we can try some stuff from those _fantasies_ of yours next time we get the chance.”

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
